


Happy Birthday, Fang

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, F/F, Futa!Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Birthday Ever's sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Fang

"I'll see you tomorrow." Serah waved Vanille off, her heart inwardly sinking as she thought about the prospect of returning home again. _What'm I gonna do?_ Serah inwardly groaned. _I can't-_ "Aiiiee!" Serah cried out in protest as a strong grip clamped down upon her shoulder, but was quickly cut off by a following hand over her mouth. Serah panicked and squirmed, blinded by her fear as she was yanked back around the side of the school building and roughly thrust downward. Serah yelped and opened her mouth to scream again, but a familiar shadow whipped into view and knelt before her, hands desperately reaching up underneath her skirt.

"Fang!" Serah breathed and let her head drop back onto the grass in relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Do you know how hard it is," Fang began, kneeling at her waist; she quickly gripped her panties and yanked them down over Serah's legs. "To get your dirty voicemails at work and _not_ be able to do anything about them?" Serah glanced up just in time to note that Fang's belt was already undone and her jeans were dropped to her knees.

Serah _eep_ 'ed, inhaling raggedly as Fang wasted no time in shifting above her before she plunged in. Serah squeezed her eyes shut as Fang stretched her, gasping breathlessly and groaning in tune to Fang as the older woman pushed herself deep into Serah's core. "OhmiGod, _Fang."_ Serah moaned.

Fang exhaled in relief, as if she'd been waiting for her cure for hours and finally found it, just slipping in to Serah. She relaxed upon the smaller woman contentedly, giving Serah a moment to adjust. "You're already wet." Fang remarked, hugging Serah gently.

Serah stuttered shyly, embarrassed. "Vanille, she- during class, she- she followed me into the bathroom- we were both a little..."

"Horny?"

Serah blushed. "Claire kept texting me! I couldn't concentrate..."

"Bless them both." Fang kissed her. "That's is why they usually don't let two people go at once." Fang joked, starting to move on top of her.

Serah moaned, feeling herself getting wetter as Fang started to pump into her. "Fanggg," Serah groaned. "You're so hard, _Maker_. It's like your shoving a fleshy diamond in me! Godd!"

"Its _your_ fault for those voicemails!" Fang insisted, face creasing in pleasure from the last couple hours of torture to this release.

"I sent those last week!" Serah lifted her arms to Fang's sides and trailed her hands up the Pulsian's shirt to grip that rippling-muscle back that shifted with her every thrust.

"Shut up." Fang shut her eyes, gripping Serah's shoulders right back. "It was fucking hot set of messages. You don't leave the phone on to let me listen when you take Lightning by surprise and expect me to erase it within the year."

"You liked that, huh?" Serah blushed lightly, grinning before Fang thrust into her again roughly, nails piercing her shoulders. Serah struggled to catch her breath enough to speak again as Fang purposefully worked her to a sweat, so fast and hard and _thick_ , she was bulging within her and Serah loved every squeeze, the way her body automatically hyped just at the sight of Fang, the way it did with Lightning too. She was so freakin' perfect - " _urgh!"_ Serah closed her eyes tightly as her body rose in ecstasy.

 _I still need tell her..._ Serah gasped as Fang slammed into her and set her off. Pitched into her bliss, she was vaguely aware that Fang was still going and her breath caught in a pleasured scream as Serah's second orgasm ripped through her, joining the first as a rush of hot, sticky lust gushed into her and filled her, blindingly orgasmic as Serah's heat flooded them both too. Fang groaned on top of her and collapsed, returning her limp hug as Serah fought not to return to reality, too taken in the absolute, enchanting delirium, but her pleasure gradually faded to a low, tolerable, pleasant hum through her body as Fang's weight on top of her re-registered.

Fang pulled her shrinking length from Serah's body and Serah immediately missed it, hugging Fang to her warmly. She wished their clothes away, wanting Fang's body directly on her, but alas, that'd have to wait until they went somewhere more private, not right outside Serah's Calculus classroom window...

Without the option to strip them both on the spot and do Fang again and again, Serah contented herself to a kiss instead, capturing and ravishing Fang's mouth from under her. Fang moaned.

"Serahh," Her breath quickening, Fang pulled away to look at Serah pleadingly, lustful eyes wanting. "Do you have time...one more time..."

Serah could already feel the heat re-gather between her legs at the suggestion. _God, I love you._ "Yesss." Serah moaned, stricken with an unquenchable need for Fang to fuck her 'till the end of time. _And Claire._ Serah thought, feeling hot. _Fang and Claire could fuck me forever..._ Serah realized she was practically dripping already, unhelped by Fang's rising lust as it brushed the inner thigh of her leg. _Good God,_ Serah groaned again, feeling Fang's erection pulsing against her leg. At least it felt like that, having the intimidating size resting on her thigh, ready to slip right between her legs again and- _Focus, Serah!_

Serah shook her head. This wasn't what she should be doing. Not again- she had something important to tell Fang! _Dammit! Why's she gotta feel so good, bulging against my leg, moving inward and -_ "Wait!" Serah cried out, reaching a hand down to grab Fang's equipment. She realized her chances of stopping would drop from slim to nil if she let Fang proceed and they really did have to talk. "Fang, we can't- I have something that I have to tell you."

"Serah!" Fang groaned, eyes squeezing shut. "Don't fucking tease!"

"I'm serious, Fang! We have to talk!" Serah gently guided Fang's hot arousal away from her sex so she wouldn't be tempted either.

"Serah," Fang whimpered. Serah didn't let up. "You know I'm no good at making him go away without a happy, Serah, come on!"

"This is important, Fang." Serah insisted, judging it safe to let Fang go- though even just _holding_ Fang was enough to flood her with heat. Best let her stay back for both their sakes. "And it might help you go down anyway. Dependingly..."

"Dependingly?"

"Well, you could take it a few different ways... I'm not sure which you will yet, but I've got a feeling it's not exactly going to hit lightly..."

Letting out a pained huff, Fang dragged herself up to her forearms and braced above Serah. "Can we fuck _after_ you tell me this important thing, at least?"

"If you still want to..."

"Okay," Fang made an effort to steady her breathing for the time being. "Okay, Serah, shoot! What'ya need to tell me so bad?"

"Well..." Serah started, then hesitated.

"Serah, if you keep me waiting here, I'm going to fuck you. Literally, you've no idea how awful blue balls syndrome is."

"Okay." Serah took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm sorry. Remember the night we met, Fang? At Lebreau's bar, when we..."

Fang groaned. "I thought you said this was going to be _helping."_

"Well..." Serah sucked in a breath and released it all in one go. ",,."

Fang took a second to digest her word babble in a coherent fashion. Serah felt her stiffen as they hit. " _Serah?"_ Serah winced and bit her bottom lip. "I thought you told me you were on the pill! _You lied about that too?_ "

"I _am_ on the pill!" Serah insisted. "Just...not _entirely_ for pregnancy issues."

"Are you going to tell me you're actually really only 15 now? 'Cuz I love fucking you, Serah, but I have limits too! I won't be made a pedofile over a pair of sexy, erotic sisters who touch and play with each other and moan..." Fang growled, punching a fist into the grass. " _Dammit_ , Serah, I'm not a pedofile!"

"Fang- "

"And if you think I'm just going to keep screwing you 'cuz you're an inviting, sensually-seductive, provocative little nymph who turns me hard at barely a look- "

Serah tried interjecting again. "Fan- "

"No, Serah! No! I don't care how kissable you are, or how delectable you look in these short, easy-access skirts, or how I want to jump you every time you turn around... I won't do it! I draw the line at children! You think I'm kidding, Serah, or I'll slip up and find you irresistible anyway- but I won't! I'll stick to it and...and..." Fang slumped defeatedly on Serah. "Please tell me you're not 15, Serah."

"I'm not 15, Fang." Serah told her earnestly.

Fang still looked miserable. "I can't even tell if you're just saying that. Next thing I know, you're going to be telling me that you're not even a woman!"

"Fang!" Serah colored. "I _am_ a woman and I'm 17! I didn't lie about that. Not the second time anyway..."

"I got a 17-year-old pregnant." Fang bemoaned, dropping her head against Serah's shoulder miserably. "I could go to jail for this." Fang picked up her head and _thump_ ed it against Serah's shoulder again, burrowing her face there before she stilled for a moment. Serah lifted a hand to Fang's exotic tresses and ran her fingers through the older woman's hair softly. _At least she's still hard. That has to be a good sign, right?_

"Fang?"

Fang lifted from her slightly and Serah felt those long, delicate fingers lift to her side and float over her stomach tentatively, first pushing her shirt up over her belly, then dancing over her skin. Serah could see her head downturned, eyes staring at her abdomen. "You're pregnant, Serah." Fang's fingers stilled and she lifted her chin to stare instead at Serah. "With...with... from _me_?"

Serah's hand trailed down from Fang's hairline to caress her cheek. "Yeah," she nodded a little. "It's yours, Fang."

Fang glanced down again, as if expecting to see through Serah's stomach and find her kin inside of her. She was silent for a moment, fingers still lightly tracing Serah's flat belly carefully. She stilled again. "Your sister's going to kill me."

"That's..." _Possible, actually._ "I won't make you tell her alone."

Fang's eyes flicked back up to Serah where she pursed her lips. "Or _I_ won't make _you_ tell her alone, rather." Fang exhaled, then paused again. _Wait- tell Light? Serah's..._ "You want to keep it, Serah?"

Serah bit her bottom lip. "I do..." Fang tried to read her face. "I've thought about it a little...I kinda like the idea of a mini-you inside me." Fang breathed deeply, trying to steady her racing heart. "Do you..." Serah swallowed. "Do you like the thought of that?"

Fang kissed her. "Let's go tell Lightning, Serah." _And pray that she's in a good mood._

Fang started to lift away, but Serah reached up a hand to her shoulder. "Wait! Fang, you're still..."

Fang groaned. Serah gently pushed Fang's shoulder back to her side, urging Fang onto her back on the grass. Serah stroked her chin softly and placed a kiss on Fang's smooth skin. "This'll only take a moment, hang on." Serah disappeared from atop her then, and Fang's body jerked as she felt a hot mouth close over her dick. Serah gripped her shaft and squeezed her.

"Uhngh- shit- Serah!" Fang closed her eyes, fingers tightening in Serah's fluffy hair.

Serah sucked, urging Fang on as her victim spasmed under her. Serah's other hand lifted to tickle Fang's balls, so quick and unrelenting in her efforts that Fang had already started to buck.

"Serah! Eden! Fuck! Fuck, Serah!" Serah drew Fang in as far as she could go, lips and tongue roving over Fang's length. She squeezed Fang in both places, then, drawing back only a little, she gave Fang room to thrust as she cried out, spilling into Serah so powerfully that Serah barely had time to choke, Fang released so fast. Fang moaned, her pleasure so heightened that stars swam across her vision, blinding her in the magnetic feeling of Serah's mouth licking her as she pulled away, cleaning between her legs everywhere she'd overspilled, not wanting to miss a lick. Fang moaned and tugged Serah back up to her blindly by the shoulder. She kissed her cheek, her jaw, her face, making her way over to Serah's mouth where her own taste was still blatant on the young girl's lips. Fang kissed her ravenously before her heart started to slow and settled back down, where her movements also followed suit, becoming slower and more deliberate as she made passionate love to those lips.

"Serahh," Fang breathed, exhaustedly leaning back, where Serah followed, mouth savoring Fang's. "I love you."

Serah hugged her and finally rested her head on Fang's chest comfortably. "I'll keep you safe." Serah promised. "Claire'll know that, too, Fang. We'll all be okay."

**XXX**

_CRACK!_ "Nngh," Fang whimpered as repeated pain spiked through the sore spot on her jaw and Lightning hauled back her fist for another punch. Fang wriggled and flexed her arms, finally managing to pull them out from under Lightning's knees. Fang barely got her arms up in time to cover her face before another punishing blow descended and smacked down on her arms hard enough to bruise.

Fang steeled her arms together over her head. "Light-"

" _Seventeen, Fang!"_ Lightning howled, rearing back again. _"She's seventeen!"_ Fang's arms quaked with the next strike.

"Lightning, I didn't mean to- " _Whack!_ "I'm sorry! I never thought she- " _Thwap!_ "Lightning, please! It's not like I did it on purp- " _WHAM!_ If anything, the hits were only getting harder now and Fang's arms felt like they were practically bleeding. _At least she's not wearing her metal knuckles today... CRACK!_

" _She told me she was on birth control, dammit!"_ Fang broke from her block and grabbed Lightning's arms, keeping her from striking again. Lightning strained against the hold, pushing to hit her, eyes alighted with burning protective instinct. "Light." Fang gritted her teeth, bracing herself against the hold. Pushing back up against her, Fang took Lightning by surprise by fighting back and Lightning was unprepared for the roll that set her back flat to the ground, staring up at Fang. "I'm going to take care of her! Calm down!"

"Calm down? _Calm down?"_ Lightning snarled. Unable to overpower Fang or lift herself from underneath her, Lightning jerked up her free knee hard and fast, right between Fang's legs.

Fang gagged, choking on the pain as she cupped herself and gaped. She squeaked, holding herself and whimpered pathetically. "Light..."

"Just wait." Serah winced, peeking over the edge of the sofa to see Fang topple sideways and curl into the fetal position, hands covering her equipment as she mewled, trying not to cry from sheer agony. Lightning pulled up to her knees and started at Fang again.

"Claire!" With the very realistic threat of Fang's impending death, Serah mustered up her courage and scrambled over to Fang's side, where she jumped up over Fang and clung to her. Fang peeped at the additional weight and shut her eyes tighter, hands gripping a little more protectively as she made she squeezed her legs shut. "Don't hurt her, Claire!" Serah hugged her from above, draped over her side. "It wasn't her fault! I told you what happened at the bar and how we met- if anything, it's my fault! I told her I was on birth control when I knew I'd missed that day!"

Lightning's scowl only deepened.

Serah squeaked as Lightning grabbed her wrist and dragged Serah off Fang. "Claire!" Serah's limp butt and legs dragged across the kitchen floor as Lightning pulled her away. Serah struggled to pull her wrist loose from Lightning's steel grip, but had little success before Serah found her butt bumping along the stairs. She struggled to stand. "Claire!" Serah cried out, feeling the start of a rugburn on her ass. "Claire, lemme go! Where're you dragging me?" Serah winced, a failed attempt to stand landing her right back on her butt. "Claire!" Serah whined.

"Shut up." They reached the top step and Lightning still hadn't turned to look at her. Lightning began taking her down the hallway. Serah quit trying to stand and struggle, instead lifted her butt to avoid as much rugburn as possible as Lightning took her away. They turned into their shared room and Lightning dragged her across the room over to the closet.

Serah looked up at her sister, timid. "Claire?"

Lightning growled and tossed Serah into the wide, walk-in closet. Serah jumped and started to come forward, but stopped at the dangerous look Lightning was giving her and shriveled back. "I'll deal with you later." Lightning's eyes were like ice-pricks, piercing Serah. "Stay here." She grabbed a hanger off the hook above Serah's head and easily broke it. Serah winced, but Lightning turned and shut the closet doors behind her, twisting the hanger into a knot three times around both handles to hold them together.

Serah squeaked, frightened. "Claire!" She huddled to herself, afraid of the shadows. "Claire, I'm sorry! I thought it'd be okay if I only missed the one day! I didn't think I would- Claire! Don't leave me here!"

Silence. Serah hugged herself, curled on the floor now too, knees to her chest. She bit her lower lip, glancing around at the dark around her, knowing there were bugs and evil things and demons that could get her in the dark. She squeezed herself tighter.

A light ticked on overhead, illumining the closet. Serah looked up, surprised, then breathed a sigh of relief. She feared for Fang's sake. It'd been a long time since Lightning had last locked Serah in the closet, and Fang was in real trouble here if Lightning was allowed to finish her tirade uninterrupted. Biting her bottom lip, Serah took out her phone and dialed. The other end rang twice before picking up. "Mr. Katzroy? It's Serah Farron..."


End file.
